Robespierre: Demokrat oder Monster?
by Machyyre
Summary: Gedanken, die sich mit dem Jakobiner Maximilien de Robespierre, einem Führer der Französischen Revolution und Initiator der Schreckensherrschaft, beschäftigen.


1. Einleitung

„Liberté, égalité, fraternité". Die Parole der französischen Revolution , welche Maximilien Marie Isidore Robespierre mehr als die meisten Zeitgenossen für sich annahm und verwirklichen wollte, an die er sich klammerte und für die er bis zu seiner Hinrichtung mit fanatischem Eifer und Hingabe kämpfte. Ein Kampf, der wie alle Kämpfe viele Opfer forderte. Menschen, die aufgrund seines wahnhaften Strebens nach Perfektion sterben mussten.

Aber wer war Robespierre hinter seiner unnahbaren politischen Fassade wirklich? Eine Frage, bei der die Meinungen vieler Historiker noch heute weit auseinander gehen. Was waren seine Motive, was trieb ihn politisch oder menschlich an? Kann man einen Mann, der maßgeblich für die brutale Schreckensherrschaft der Jakobiner verantwortlich war, einen Mann welcher zum Wohle der „tugendhaften" Bürger und seiner Selbst willen, jeden auf die Guillotine schickte, der nicht von seiner letztendlich angestrebten, friedlichen Republik träumte, tatsächlich einen Demokraten nennen?

Viele überzeugte Revolutionäre kehrten ihm auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht den Rücken, obwohl sie sich ebenso wie Robespierre für demokratische Ziele einsetzten. Warum? Was machte „den Unbestechlichen" also entweder demokratischer oder radikaler als alle früheren Mitstreiter und müssen sich diese beiden Dinge, demokratische Ideale und unmenschliches Handeln, überhaupt zwangsläufig ausschließen?

Waren die Übergänge vom leidenschaftlichen Verteidiger der Armen, vom Sprachrohr des einfachen Volkes und die gnadenlose Verfolgung der Revolutionsfeinde, die in Robespierres Sicht eben alles zu zerstören drohten, was er – im Sinne seines größten Vorbilds Rousseau- zu erschaffen versuchte , nicht eher fließend? Waren sie womöglich untrennbar miteinander verknüpft?

All diese Fragen möchte ich in meinen nachfolgenden Erörterungen aufgreifen und näher beleuchten, um vielleicht im Ansatz zur Meinungsbildung beizutragen, wenn es heißt: Robespierre – Demokrat oder Monster?

2. Die Anfänge oder Maximilien als harmloser Träumer

„Seit meiner frühesten Kindheit verwaist, empfand ich das Gewicht des Lebens, die lastende Knechtschaft der Wohltaten. Das Unglück hatte mir eine zeitliche Reife gegeben; es trieb mich, mir meine Unabhängigkeit zu sichern, mit Eifer gab ich mich dem Studium hin, welches allein mir eine Aussicht darauf eröffnete."

Maximiliens Kindheit ist geprägt durch den frühen Tod seiner Mutter und dem anschließenden Verlassenwerden von seinem ungewöhnlich rücksichtlosen, leichtsinnigen Vater, sodass er mit seinem kleinen Bruder Augustin bei dem Großvater mütterlicherseits unterkommen muss, während seine Schwestern fortan bei einer Tante des Vaters leben. Sein Großvater macht nie einen Hehl aus der Abneigung gegen den Schwiegersohn, welchem er den Tod seiner Tochter anlastet. So plagt sich der junge Maximilien schon früh mit der Schuld seines Vaters, für dessen Tat er sich als Sohn mitverantwortlich fühlt und der starken Sehnsucht nach Anerkennung und dies treibt ihn folgerichtig dazu, das komplette Gegenteil seines Vaters werden zu wollen. Nämlich tugendhaft, würdevoll und pflichtbewusst – nicht zufällig auch die Prinzipien seines späteren politischen Handelns.

Als er dann mit elf Jahren an das Collège Louis – le – grand wechselt, sich als erstklassiger Schüler herausstellt und dort zum ersten Mal mit den Schriften Rousseaus in Berührung kommt, entbrennt er augenblicklich vor Verehrung zu dieser verwandten abgelehnten Seele („Göttlicher Mann, dir danke ich es, dass ich mich selbst erkannt habe. Dass ich in früher Jugend schon lernte, meine Menschenwürde hochzuhalten, über die großen Gesetze der sozialen Ordnung nachzudenken ."). In Rousseaus Gesellschaftsvertrag und seinen abstrakten Überlegungen zum Volkswillen spiegeln sich nämlich zum Einen die Sehnsüchte Maximiliens wider und zum Anderen fasziniert ihn das nahezu Unerreichbare an diesen Ideen. Es ist eine zur Natur gerichtete, menschenfreundliche Ordnung für die Maximilien kämpfen und Opfer bringen muss und bei der das Volk, die Allgemeinheit als eine große Familie fungiert, die fern und abstrakt bleibt. Denn obwohl Maximilien sich instinktiv vor Nähe scheut , ist es trotzdem etwas, das er sich tief im Innern wünscht.

Doch noch ist er nicht bereit für seine Überzeugungen zu kämpfen, er ist zu schüchtern um zu reden und zu unbekannt um sich überhaupt Gehör verschaffen zu können. Es wird Jahre dauern bis er genug Selbstbewusstsein schöpft aus der grauen Masse zu flüchten und sich nicht mehr, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Anerkennung, der Meinung seiner Kritiker anzupassen, um ihnen zu gefallen. Erst als er in seiner Funktion als Rechtsanwalt in Arras viele berufliche Niederlagen auf sich nehmen muss, er dadurch gestählt hervorgeht und ihm bewusster wird, welchen Weg er zukünftig einzuschlagen gedenkt, und sich praktischerweise genau zu dieser Zeit, mit den Anfängen der französischen Revolution 1789 die Geschichte in Bewegung setzt, wittert er seine Chance Annerkennung um seiner Selbst willen zu erhalten. Er wechselt, beflügelt von der revolutionären Stimmung und den Verheißungen von Neuerungen, in die Politik und wagt es erstmals offen zu provozieren, indem er sich für die Armen einsetzt und auf Ungerechtigkeiten aufmerksam macht .

Angestachelt vom Ehrgeiz Karriere zu machen und davon beflügelt, sich nicht mehr hinter einer Maske verstecken zu müssen, werden seine Schritte immer selbstsicherer. Er beginnt damit Rousseaus, also auch seine wahren Ansichten nach außen zu kehren und sich aktiv für deren Verwirklichung einzusetzen. Sein Traum von einer vollkommenen, utopischen Gesellschaft, die ihm nie zu nahe kommt und ihn doch gleichzeitig nie ausschließt und im Stich lässt, wie es sein Vater tat, festigt sich immer mehr. Trotzdem trat Maximilien de Robespierre noch bis zum Fluchtversuch des Königs und seiner Familie, also dem entscheidenden Verrat an der Revolution im Jahr 1791, der ihn in gewisser Weise desillusionierte, immer für eine konstitutionelle Monarchie ein.

Ende April 1789 als Abgesandter in die Nationalversammlung gewählt, setzt er sich fortan voller Eifer für die Verabschiedung der Menschenrechte, das allgemeine und direkte Wahlrecht für Männer, die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe und der Sklaverei, die für Maximilien einen unmenschlichen Gräuel darstellt, als auch für das mittellose Bürgertum ein, welches schnell zu seinem bevorzugten Publikum avanciert. Robespierre, der Verteidiger der Armen, der Erlöser der Mittellosen – er genießt die Rolle, die sie ihm zusprechen, weil er sich selbst darin wiederfinden kann, und schöpft mehr und mehr Selbstvertrauen daraus. Aber die Menschen, die er überzeugen muss, die Abgeordneten im Konvent, die wollen von seinen Forderungen nichts hören und sehen in ihm nur einen lächerlichen Störenfried, mit zu fortschrittlichen Ansichten. Robespierre war zweifellos ein Mann, der gute und durchdachte Reden halten konnte, aber das Talent Massen zu begeistern und sie von seinen Ideen zu überzeugen, wie es beispielsweise sein vollkommen gegensätzlicher Mitstreiter und späterer Konkurrent Danton vermochte, besaß er, wohl aufgrund seines fehlenden Charismas, nicht. Sicher eine Unzulänglichkeit, die ihm Zeit seines Lebens zu schaffen machte.

Man kann also sagen, dass Robespierre viele Ziele verfolgte, die vom heutigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet zu einer modernen Demokratie gehören, wobei ihm vor allem die soziale Gerechtigkeit sehr am Herzen lag. Aber ihn als einen echten Demokraten zu bezeichnen ginge wohl zu weit. In erster Linie war er ein Anhänger Rousseaus und in dessen Ideen ist die Gewaltenteilung, welche wir heute als einen der Grundbestandteile der Demokratie betrachten, nicht vorgesehen. Der Gesellschaftsvertrag und das Prinzip des Volkswillens wurden von Rousseau so unpräzise durchdacht, dass sich eine Menge Interpretationsspielraum ergibt und sich das Ziel einer klar definierten Staatsform lediglich erahnen lässt . Dennoch teilt Robespierre die demokratischen Werte „Freiheit, Gleichheit, Brüderlichkeit" uneingeschränkt – und genau das ist der Punkt.

Denn als er im September 1792 in den Nationalkonvent und schließlich am 27.07.1793 in den Wohlfahrtsausschuss gewählt wird, überschreitet er in seinem fanatischen, und unbewusst selbstsüchtigen Traum, eindeutig Grenzen. Sein Ziel ist eine utopische Gesellschaft, die einzig und allein von der bürgerlichen Tugend gelenkt wird und deren Bürger sich freiwillig ganz dem Volkswillen unterordnen. Bei dem Versuch diesen Traum zu verwirklichen, scheint er die Dinge zu verhöhnen, für die er sich vor wenigen Jahren noch so eifrig eingesetzt hatte und eigentlich weiter einsetzen möchte – die Menschenrechte und die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe. Wie konnte er sich also selbst so verraten und hat er dies überhaupt getan? Ist ihm plötzlich bewusst geworden, was für mörderische Maßnahmen nötig sind, um zum Ziel zu gelangen?

3. Sein Ende oder Robespierre als gefährlicher Träumer

„Ich habe die Furchen des bitteren Kummers gesehen, zu dem die Ungerechtigkeit der Menschen dich verdammt hat. Seitdem erkannte ich die Sorgen eines edlen Lebens, das sich dem Streben nach Wahrheit weiht.[…] Das Bewusstsein, das Wohl seines Nächsten bezweckt zu haben, ist der Lohn der Tugendhaften; später erst folgt die Dankbarkeit der Völker, die seinem Andenken die Ehre gönnen, welche seine Zeitgenossen ihm versagt haben. Wie du, möchte ich dieses Glück um den Preis eines mühevollen Lebens, selbst um den Preis eines frühzeitigen Todes erkaufen."  
>(Robespierre an den imaginären Rousseau)<p>

Bei der Frage, wie Robespierre scheinbar so weit von seinem ursprünglichen Kurs abweichen konnte, lautet die Antwort nach der Ursache des Prinzipienbruchs möglicherweise: Macht und die wirkliche Natur des Menschen, welche er nie wahrhaben wollte und einfach nicht verstand. Er war zu weltfremd, fühlte sich zu ausgeschlossen von allem Gewöhnlichen und Primitiven, um den Charakter seiner Mitbürger erfassen zu können . Von seinem ersten Tag als unbekannter, verunsicherter Abgeordneter in der Nationalversammlung, über den Vorsitz des Jakobinerclubs, die Wahl in den Nationalkonvent und schließlich bis zum Mitglied des zwölfköpfigen Wohlfahrtsausschusses, hat sich viel für Robespierre verändert. Er hat rasant Karriere gemacht und ist nun kein Unbekannter mehr. Er besitzt Einfluss und lenkt den Wohlfahrtsausschuss, der seit 1793 das Machtzentrum ist. Gemeinsam mit St. Just und Couthon, mit denen er ein Triumvirat bildet, herrscht er mit konsequenter Strenge. Der kleine Junge, der immer von einem Volk geträumt hat, das in Gleichheit und Eintracht lebt, sieht sich endlich in der Lage diesen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Doch dafür müssen alle, die diesem Ziel im Weg stehen, eliminiert werden.

Indem Robespierre seine Widersacher reihenweise auf die Guillotine schickt, glaubt er im Sinne seines großen Vorbilds Rousseau zu handeln. Auf dem Fundament von Jean- Jacques Rousseaus Theorien, oder der Art und Weise wie Robespierre sie zu verstehen glaubt, beruhen all seine Taten. Denn in der angestrebten Gesellschaftsordnung nach Rousseau ist kein Platz für Kritiker, nicht nachdem erst einmal alle aus freiem Willem dem Gesellschaftsvertrag zugestimmt haben . Und so ist für Robespierre der Terror ein legitimes Mittel, um seine Gesellschaft Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, denn am Ende wird die Tugend schließlich siegen – und etwas Wichtigeres gibt es in seinen Augen nicht. Er glaubt sogar die systemkonformen und daher tugendhaften Bürger zu belohnen, gerecht zu handeln, indem er Revolutionsgegner hinrichten lässt („So wie im Frieden die Triebfeder der Volksregierung die Tugend ist, so ist es in einer Revolution die Tugend und der Schrecken zugleich; die Tugend, ohne welche der Schrecken traurig, der Schrecken, ohne den die Tugend ohnmächtig ist. Der Schrecken ist nichts anderes als eine schnelle, strenge und unbeugsame Gerechtigkeit; er ist also ein Ausfluss der Tugend."). Selbst Revolutionäre, die lediglich tausende und abertausende Morde beendet sehen wollen, werden als Feinde der Republik betrachtet und auf der Stelle exekutiert. Der Terror darf nicht enden, solange die Revolution nicht die Gesellschaft hervorgebracht hat, die Robespierre anstrebt. Denn er ist schon längst über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er sich lediglich mit halben Sachen zufrieden gibt.

Er scheint nicht imstande zu sein die trockene Theorie der Wirklichkeit anzupassen. Robespierre träumt von einer Welt, in der die Tugend Grundlage allen Handels ist und um dies zu gewährleisten, muss nun einmal jedes Übel zuerst vollkommen ausgerottet werden. Jeder der die Tugend also nicht zu seiner Philosophie oder Handlungsgrundlage macht muss ausgerottet werden, um eine heile Welt zu gewährleisten. Dabei begreift Robespierre nie, dass sein größter Fehler darin besteht, den Bürgern Frankreichs seine starre Vorstellung einer idealen Republik aufzwingen zu wollen, anstatt sie den Bedürfnissen und Wünschen der Menschen anzupassen .

Spätestens jetzt wird ihm auch sein Größenwahn, die feste Überzeugung er allein wisse um die Wahrheit und was das Beste für die Republik sei , zum Verhängnis. Er stilisiert sich selbst nur zu gern zum Märtyrer der Republik , zum wahren Patrioten und ersetzt, den im Laufe der Revolution verdrängten christlichen Glauben durch den Kult des „Höchsten Wesens". Nicht wenige sind der Auffassung, der asketisch lebende Mann, der den Menschen mehr Sympathie entgegenbringt, wenn sie als verschwommene Masse auftreten, damit der schöne Schein seiner Ideale nicht der Wirklichkeit weicht, habe endgültig den Bezug zur Realität verloren. Die Feier des „Höchsten Wesens" am 8. Juni auf dem Marsfeld entpuppt sich als Wendepunkt für Robespierre, denn all seinen Feinden bietet sich an diesem Tag die Gelegenheit ihn endgültig der Tyrannei bezichtigen zu können. Es ist selbstverständlich Robespierre, der in seiner Funktion als Präsident des Konvents, ein Amt in das man eigentlich nur für 15 Tage gewählt wird, die Rede vor der großen Öffentlichkeit hält. Für alle Missgünstlinge und Kritiker eine einmalige Chance ihn vor dem Publikum im dem wenig glanzvollen Licht eines Diktators erscheinen zu lassen und anzuklagen.

Doch trotz oder gerade wegen aufkommender Kritik in seinen eigenen Reihen verschärft er die Terrormaßnahmen noch weiter. Er ist felsenfest davon überzeugt richtig zu handeln und Kritik an seinem Kurs bestärkt ihn nur in der Notwendigkeit, die Bürger, seine Kinder, durch den „Terreur" zu erziehen . Er lässt vom Wohlfahrtsausschuss schließlich das „Prairial - Dekret" verabschieden – sein Todesurteil. Dieses Dekret verfügte, dass jeder Verdächtige, selbst ein Mitglied des Konvents, ohne Rechtbeistand oder Mehrheitsbeschluss, ja sogar ohne Prozess, exekutiert werden konnte . Damit verliert Robespierre endgültig die Sympathie des Konvents, dessen Mitglieder nun zurecht beunruhigt sind, sich womöglich in Kürze vor dem Revolutionstribunal verantworten zu müssen, da der Großteil nicht mehr hinter Robespierres Politikkurs steht und sich deshalb vor den Konsequenzen fürchtet.

Der Konvent beschließt zu handeln und ergreift die Initiative bevor es zu spät ist. Nur etwa einen Monat später, am 28. Juli. 1794, endet der Mann, der selbst so viele Gegner, ehemalige Mitstreiter und Unschuldige hatte hinrichten lassen, selbst auf der Guillotine . Und wohl nur in seinen eigenen Augen, und nicht in denen seiner Feinde, die ihn im Laufe der Zeit zum Monster stilisieren sollten und diese Ansicht immer weiter verbreiteten, starb Maximilien Marie Isidore Robespierre als das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte: Als Märtyrer und Teil der Geschichte.

4. Fazit

Was kommt uns also in den Sinn, wenn wir heute mit dem Namen „Maximilien Robespierre" konfrontiert werden? Woraus reduzieren wir ihn? Natürlich ist es hauptsächlich sein blutiges Schaffen in der Schreckensherrschaft. Es mag daran liegen, dass dies nun einmal der Zeitraum war, in der er am meisten Einfluss auf das politische Geschehen ausüben konnte und sein Kampf für „Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit" dadurch schlagartig in den Hintergrund getreten ist. Blut klebt wahrscheinlich auch an einer historischen Persönlichkeit länger als eine Idee.

Ich halte es jedoch nicht nur für problematisch, sondern auch für äußerst schade, dass Robespierre von vielen in diesem schlechten Licht gesehen wird. Aber warum ist unsere Vorstellung von Robespierre überhaupt so überaus negativ? Entspringt dieses Bild wirklich einer objektiven Beurteilung seiner Person?

Nun, die meisten Überlieferungen über diesen Mann sind von Verachtung geprägt und beeinflussen damit auch unsere Wahrnehmung. Sie entstammen einer Zeit, wenige Jahre nach Robespierres Tod. Einer Zeit, in der die Folgen der Schreckensherrschaft den Menschen noch immer präsent waren und die meisten in ihrem Herzen nur Hass für den Mann, den sie für all dieses Leid verantwortlich machten, übrig hatten. Man zeichnete ein möglichst schlechtes Bild von ihm, machte ihn zu einer bösen Figur der Geschichte. Und damit das erfolgreich gelingen konnte, war es nötig ihn so stark zu entmenschlichen, bis die humane Motivation hinter seinen Taten lange Zeit vollkommen in Vergessenheit geriet. Man muss sich begreiflich machen, dass im späteren Verlauf der Revolution Robespierre selbst zur Symbolfigur dieser Bewegung wurde, wenn nicht gar zu einer Personifikation all der Dinge für die sie stand. Damit diente er den Menschen, die einen Schuldigen für ihre missglückte, in Blut geendete Revolution suchten, natürlich bestens als geeigneter Sündenbock.

Wir sollten uns vielleicht vor Augen führen, dass nicht Robespierre allein für die unerbittlichen Verurteilungen des Revolutionstribunals verantwortlich war und die Gewalt für ihn immer nur als ein notwendiges Mittel zum Zweck diente. Es ist wohl mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er wie ein gefühlskaltes Wesen dem Blutrausch gefrönt und am Tod seiner Kontrahenten einen perversen Gefallen gefunden hat. Auch ein Maximilien de Robespierre war ein fühlender Mensch mit einem Gewissen. Zwar kein Demokrat im modernen Sinne, aber auch keine Bestie, kein Monster.

Was ihn für uns so monströs erscheinen lässt ist vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben allein dem Überleben des Vaterlandes, dem Wohl der Gesellschaft gewidmet hat und dabei keine Rücksicht auf Individuen nahm. Oder das er sein Gewissen, zugunsten des gnadenlosen Pragmatismus, ignorierte, obwohl er ein erbitterter Feind von Gewalt war.

Ich persönlich denke, er dient vielmehr als ein lebender, atmender Beweis für einen einsamen Menschen, der wie jeder andere gute und schlechte Seiten in sich vereint und von der dunkleren – trotz edler Motive - fehlgeleitet worden ist. Ein Mensch, der aus tiefwurzelnden und in seiner Kindheit zu suchenden Gründen anfällig für eine vielseitig interpretierbare Staatstheorie war, die er aus seiner Natur heraus zwangsläufig konsequent verwirklichen wollte, und die in eine Schreckensdiktatur mündete, als sich endlich die Chance dazu bot. Er wollte die Menschen von Unterdrückung befreien ohne zu merken, dass er selbst zum Unterdrücker wurde, weil die Bürger Frankreichs für Tugend und Gerechtigkeit noch nicht bereit waren. Robespierre konnte sich einfach nicht eingestehen, dass Verdorbenheit, in Form von Korruption, Machtmissbrauch oder Ähnlichem, Teil der menschlichen Natur ist. Diese Verdorbenheit war sein Feind, der innere Feind der Republik und egal wie viele Menschen auch ihr Leben lassen mussten, diesen Feind konnte er niemals besiegen, weil er in jedem Einzelnen von uns steckt – auch in Maximilien de Robespierre.

Am Ende seines Lebens scheint sogar er selbst den Wahn seiner Idee einzusehen und es wird deutlich, dass er es nicht länger ertragen konnte in einer Welt zu leben, die nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach und in der er von zahlreichen Kritikern umgeben war, die ihn nicht verstanden und seine Träume nicht teilten. So eröffnet er in seiner letzten Rede: „Mein Verstand, nicht mein Herz, beginnt an dieser Republik der Tugend zu zweifeln, deren Plan ich mir entworfen hatte. Welcher Freund des Vaterlandes kann noch überleben wollen in einer Zeit, da man ihm nicht mehr dienen kann? Warum noch in einer Ordnung der Dinge ausharren, in der die Intrigen stets über die Wahrheit triumphieren? Und wie die Qual noch länger ertragen, diesen schrecklichen Reigen von Verrätern mit ansehen zu müssen."

_

Alle Zitate stammen aus Robespierres Memoiren "Erinnerungen" und seiner Rede über Tugend und Terror


End file.
